The Devil's Story
by The Wiccan Warrior
Summary: I can't believe those jokers got an entire movie, and it doesn't even make any reference to anything I did! Figures, who would want to know that the Devil helped save all the little kiddies of the Earth. Well here's what really happened, from someone who was really there. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I have gone by many names.

Jezebel, Usha, Hecate, Lamia, Kali, Serilda, Marise, and so many more.

My looks have changed many times over, and will continue to do so until the end of time itself.

My purpose, however, will never changed.

I make deals. I tempt mortals with deals, promises of riches and power. And every deal always comes with the same price, their immortal soul.

When I was first tasked with this, none of us truly believed I would be needed for long.

I was to show the terrible things that sins could do, that while it was a short term gain, in the end it was never worth it, and this would eventually eradicate sin within the mortals' hearts.

As the millennia passed, sin remained, and so did I.

It seemed that these people could not be taught.

But I grow weary of this job.

I am not heartless, like so many would lead you to believe.

But I am bound to go where ever I am summoned, make the pact whenever it is struck, and demand the payment on time.

Many would have you believe that when I come for your soul, your pleas for your life mean nothing to me. And in a way, they are right. I can do nothing. You were the one that struck the deal and sold away your soul.

But I do not enjoy this job. Not one bit.

I was in New Orleans tonight. It was New Years Eve.

This was one of the busiest times for me.

So many people wanting to sell their soul for their shot at fame and fortune, and so many others who's time was up, and it was time to collect.

Currently I was walking after one such person now.

My stiletto heels rang out against the cobblestone alley as did the every click of my cane as I followed the desperate fool down the dead end alley. The sound bounced off the walls, making it sound like I was everywhere.

I could hear his pounding feet, and ragged breathe as he tried to run from his fate.

"Jeremy, face this like a man. After all, you made a deal, I honored my side. 10 years you've been able to stay at the top of your company. CEO, voted most eligible bachelor of the year 8 years in a row. You've amassed quite a fortune, and used it to get anyone you wanted, whether in your bed or in a grave. Now it's time to pay for that, Jeremy" I stopped and leaned upon my cane, gazing down at him with all the distain I held for him.

Greed, one of the first sins I had encountered, and I doubted it would ever be eradicated.

"Please, I'll do anything! J-just let me live! I'll give you anything! Land, Money, Other people's souls! Please, I don't want to die! I'm not ready!"

Pathetic, did he really think he could bribe me into not collecting on his debt?

I laughed, and allowed my more demonic voice to slip through, intertwining higher and lower pitches with my normal voice.

"There is no substitute. You made your bed, now lay in it."

With those words said, I opened a portal to hell beneath his feet.

It looked how many imagined, fire and brimstone, with the hands of the previously condemned reaching up and grabbing Jeremy by the ankles, dragging him down to hell, as his screams of fear and panic pierced the air.

Once it closed up, swallowing the man and his greed, I turned to go, but was stopped by the sound of someone clapping.

It couldn't have been human, because I had placed a spell at the entrance of the alley to make it seem like there was no alley, and it was sound proof.

So who was clapping?

My eyes narrowed and my grip on my cane stiffened.

"I must say, no one puts on a show quite like the Devil." A familiar voice said as he stepped out of the shadows to my left.

"Pitch Black, to what do I owe this visit?" I asked.

He and I had no ill history between us. We knew of each other. He had shown up to other such "shows" as he put them, in order to feed off of the fear of the condemned.

I would not begrudge him this, since there wasn't much I could do about it anyway.

"You're looking well. You've changed your look since last we met." Pitch gestured to my outfit.

A long sleeved white blouse covered my upper body, a black pin stripe vest over that. Long pinstripe pants of the same material covered my legs, and my aforementioned stiletto heels encased my feet.

My favorite accessories were by far my fedora perched atop my black hair, and my cane.

After all, a pitchfork is a little too old fashioned for this day and age.

"With so many people wanting to be gangsters, I felt it appropriate to remind them what a true gangster looks like," I replied in regards to the compliment. "But I'm sure you're not here just to compliment my appearance."

He laughed, "You never were one to beat around the bush, very well, to business. I have a proposition for you Enya."

The use of my name caught my attention. It was the true name of the devil, and I did not tell it to many. I had not told it to Pitch though.

"You wish to make a deal with the Devil? You know how bad of an idea that is Pitch," I was more than mildly surprised.

"I want us to team up. I need your help in taking down the guardians." Pitch began.

"No," I said in an instant, cutting him off before he could tell me his brilliant plan.

"But you haven't heard my-" Pitch began, but I cut him off.

"I don't need to hear it Pitch. You won't gain the upper hand. You should give up this silly quest for vengeance, and find your place in this world. Everyone else has been able to adapt, why not you?" I asked him.

"I do not need to adapt! The world needs to go back to the way it was! You wouldn't understand! You've always had power! You don't know what it's like to not be believed in! Well that's not something the guardians will be able to claim for long! I don't need your help, but you had better stay out of the way, Enya. I won't hesitate to destroy you if you get in my way." Pitch threatened, and then turned and melted into the shadows once more.

I chuckled. I would love to see him try to destroy me.

However, I had a bigger threat to deal with.

I needed to warn the guardians of the storm that was coming. I owed them that much.

I spread my energy around the city, checking for any more pressing issues I had to deal with.

Finding none, I pulled my energy back and tapped my cane against the floor.

One moment I was in an alley in New Orleans, the next, I was in Nicholas St. North's workshop at the North Pole.

The noise and colors hurt my head after the dark of the alley, but I pressed forward regardless.

"Find me your boss; I have something urgent to tell him." I told the nearby yeti's who had all stopped at the sight of the Devil in their workshop.

One left, I assume to do as I asked, most returned to their previous actions, but a few stayed, probably to make sure I didn't cause trouble.

It didn't take long for the jolly Russian to come out of the woodworks of his workshop. I would never understand this place and its convoluted twists and turns.

"Devil, what is matter? It is night time now! What is so important that it cannot wait until later?" He asked in his booming voice.

I was a good head shorter than the man, even in heels, but I didn't let that deter me.

"Pitch is planning something big. I don't know what, and I don't know when, but he is planning to make sure none of you have believers. I don't know how either." I told him.

"Pitch has no power. He has been gone since Dark Ages. There is no problem, he is just bluffing." North dismissed the issue.

He wasn't the only one. Each of the Guardians had similar reactions when I told them.

Well, don't say the Devil didn't try to warn you then.

It would be some months from then, but the guardians all would learn, that the next time the Devil tries to warn you about something, you listen.

V_V_V

**Ta-Da!**

**Told you guys I had ideas for chapter stories rolling around in my head. This is a bit of a teaser chapter, to see how everyone will react.**

**This will be updated depending on the response I get, so please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, don't hesitate to PM me with questions, I love getting PMs and I usually check my profile once a day for anything new, so I get back to people fairly quickly.**

**That's all from me, Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**P.S. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, Enya is my OC, so I do own her! Yay! I can claim ownership for once!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me see if I understand all of this. You finally realized I was right about Pitch, and now you want my help?" I asked the 6 ft. tall rabbit in front of me.

This time I was in Las Vegas, just walking around and taking in the sin around me, when I was grabbed and man handled behind a strip club, so that the Easter Bunny could talk.

"Listen mate, I know we should have listened to ya, but that's not the point right now. The children are in danger. You know Pitch better than we do. He came to you. We need your help." Bunnymund said honestly, his usual gruffness gone for now.

Bunnymund knew my weakness for the kids. I tried to help where I could with helping them retain their innocence. It was the adults I dealt in, the Guardians were the primary caretakers of children.

That didn't mean I didn't wish it was different. But I knew the score, I knew that no child would ever look at me with anything other than either confusion as to who I was, or horror when they knew.

Bunnymund knew he had me on the ropes. All he had to do was push me just a little more.

He laid a paw on my left shoulder, and tilted my chin up to look into my eyes with his left, so that his vibrant green eyes were looking straight into my own crimson.

"Please Enya." He said softly.

Bastard! Bunnymund and I had history. For a while we had hated each other, but somewhere that had turned into friendship, and then passion. We were together for close to fifty years before he had broken off our relationship out of nowhere. I still had feelings for him, and he probably knew that too, the damn bastard.

"No fair Aster…" I said as I shook off his paws. I didn't miss the look of regret in his eyes as I did so, "But alright, I'm not doing much anyway. No one has wanted to sell their soul this month, and I'm not due to collect anyone until the end of spring, so I'll help you. But no funny business! We're just friends now. You can't go doing stuff like that. Alright?" I asked.

Bunnymund smiled and I could practically feel the elation coming off of him.

"Done! Thank you so much! Ya won't regret this!" He seized me in a hug that lifted me off the ground and crushed me to him. My fedora fell off my head from the suddenness, as did my cane slip from my grasp.

"Can't… Breathe!" I gasped, and Bunnymund released me at once.

"Sorry," He said, said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, because as usual, in his excitement, he forgot his own strength.

I stooped down to pick up my fedora and cane.

I replaced it with a practiced flourish and ran my fingers along the brim, giving Bunnymund a smirk that made a bit of color pop up among the white fur of his cheeks.

"Let's go stop a madman then, shall we?" I asked.

V_V_V

**Here is the next part. I apologize for the shortness. I was a little reluctant to upload this, because I wasn't sure if anyone really liked this story at all.**

**If you could leave a review I would greatly appreciate it. This is my first true chapter story involving my OC, and I want to know how it's going, and if there's anything I need to improve on. **

**If you're worried Enya will end up being a Mary Sue, I assure you, I haven't written anything like that since I was just starting middle school, but if you see me starting to go down that road just let me know, and I will do my best to correct the problem.**

**Now, this story will involve a few aspects of Catholicism, most all of which I researched. A few rules I bent to suit my needs, but I tried to keep things as close to the doctrines I looked up as I could.**

**If I write anything that you find offensive, I do apologize, and I urge you to bring the matter to my attention. I may not be able to change it, but I can more formally apologize to you.**

**Well, I've carried on enough, sorry this is so long, but when I recieved almost no response from my first chapter, I began to worry there was something wrong and felt the need to address it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, we didn't leave right away.

Both of us were arguing the best way to travel.

I kept saying that my phasing would be best, we would appear right in North's shop in the blink of an eye, but Bunnymund kept arguing that phasing had always given him a queasy stomach.

Bunnymund said his tunnels would be best. With his speed, it would almost be as fast as my phasing, and with no added side effects, and that I could ride him there so that I wouldn't be left behind. I had countered that _he _would have no added side effects, but that I got motion sickness from his pace.

In the end, he tricked me. He simply sprung forward, grabbed me around the middle, and opened up a tunnel beneath us with a few quick thumps of his foot.

As we fell he righted himself so that he would be on all fours, and that I was on his back.

A quick "Hold on," was all the warning I got before he took off like a shot from a gun.

You would think a grey hound was after him with the way he ran.

I could only barely hold on, one arm grabbing for the fur at his neck, while the other did it's best to keep a hold on my cane and keep my fedora in place. I pressed my knees in tight to his sides to help out more with keeping me from flying off the damned pooka's back.

He was so dead when we made it to North's.

Of course, he couldn't just slow down like a normal person. No, Bunnymund just simply springs up out of a hole that had just appeared and stops, suddenly standing on both feet, which sent me crashing to the ground next to the flower that had appeared when the tunnel had closed.

Bunnymund turned and extended a hand, which I took and let him help me up as I glared at him.

He looked at my hair, and I could only imagine what it looked like to make him start laughing like he did.

I glared harder at him and used my hands to hastily finger comb through the worse knots that the wind had caused, before replacing my fedora and leaning on my cane once more, my glare still trained on the pooka, who had still yet to stop laughing.

I struck swiftly and brought my cane down on his foot.

He yelped and held it as he jumped up and down, which cause me to laugh.

"And now, we're even." I told him as I walked past him to see the rest of the guardians with their eyes trained on a sack on the floor.

It started to move and before long a white head of hair popped out from the depths of the bag.

It was a teenager to be certain, possibly 18 but no older. Had they kidnapped a kid?

This was all thought of in the blink of an eye, before North welcomed him, and I then knew him as Jack Frost.

I had personally never heard of him, but it seemed that everyone else knew each other, if at least by name.

It took a minute, before blue eyes rested on me, and the boy asked the inevitable question.

"Who are you?"

The other guardians' heads swiveled so fast to me, and then to Bunnymund on the other side of the room, who only gave them a shrug, that I almost let out a laugh at the sight.

I pulled back, feeling in the mood for dramatics, and removed my fedora and bowed low and with great flourish.

"I good sir, am the Devil, and you may call me what you will." I told him, looking up with my trade mark smirk before righting myself and replacing my fedora.

I didn't miss the tint of color that blossomed on his cheeks either.

"And you are?" I asked, feeling it only appropriate to give him a chance to introduce himself.

"My name's Jack, Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you." Jack extended his hand and I shook it, feeling how cold it was.

All I could think is that with hands that cold, the boy would make an excellent doctor. I would have to see what his hand writing looked like to be certain though.

I had never really cared much for the boring honestly. My mind wondered easily and frequently, and strange thoughts were no stranger to me.

I paid little attention to what the others were saying, finding it more amusing to watch what they were doing.

Toothiana looked ready to pounce on Jack, like a tiger with a steak, when she wasn't whispering out orders for the mini tooth fairies to collect teeth.

My stomach grumbled. Speaking of steak, I was suddenly hungry, but it would have to wait. I pushed the hunger aside and continued my people watching session.

Sandy had fallen asleep at some point, though I couldn't really blame him. His job was something of a 24 hour a day thing, and if he stopped moving for even a moment, I suppose he would just fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

North was being loud and boisterous, and couldn't seem to see that every word they were saying was only pushing the boy further away.

Bunnymund was simply egging everything on. While he didn't have any problem with me being here, clearly since he was the one that sought me out, he didn't like Jack at all. Something about a blizzard, I wasn't totally following on that one.

I giggled to myself a bit. Bunnymund…Egging… I giggled harder. I do believe I made a pun.

I got myself under control in time to watch the chaos unfold.

I saw Jack's explosion a mile away, but I guess the others weren't paying attention. Personally I think it was the shoes thing.

Regardless, everyone else looked shocked except me when Jack let them know point blank that he did not want to be a Guardian.

One of the elves threw his trumpet down and stormed away. I patted his back as he passed me, and tried not to be hurt when he looked like I had just given him the plague.

North led Jack away, and Bunnymund walked back over to me cautiously.

"Sooo," I drew out the word. "What happens now?" I asked. Leaving me alone with only my thoughts for too long could put me into funny moods. Bunnymund knew this, and was right to be cautious as he approached me.

Good news was that I hadn't slipped into an insane homicidal mood, just a harmless hyper one.

"Now we plan," Bunnymund started, "But first, just what do you think you're doing fl-"

"What?!" Toothiana cried from behind us, cutting our conversation short. Whatever Bunnymund had to say would have to wait.

"I have to go! Pitch is attacking the Tooth Palace!" Toothiana told us.

"Aster, tell North, I'll go with Tooth," I said already moving forward.

"Right, we'll meet you there," Bunnymund said before taking off.

Toothiana and I exchanged looks and a nod. "See you there." I said as I tapped my cane against the floor, and phased away, off to the Tooth Palace.

V_V_V

**I would like to give a shout out to The Book Worm for reviewing. You are awesome! I saw your review and I actually cried, I was so happy! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**In other news, Is this story turning into a flop? Am I doing something wrong? I usually get more feedback from my stories, am I expecting too much? I probably am, I'll just shut up and write. Sorry for pestering everyone.**

**So that's all from me,Please leave a review, or drop me a line, I'm good either way.**

**Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter as well as the next will be in Bunnymund's POV, then we'll go back to Enya's. Please bare with me.**

(Bunny's POV)

I looked over to her every so often during the ceremony. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

I still couldn't believe she had been flirting with Frost! She was MY mate, she should only be looking at me that way!

Oh... That's right... I was the one to mess that up, wasn't I? I was the one to end the relationship, and never tell her why, even when she begged for a reason...

~Flashback~

_"Aster... Why? I thought... I thought you said that this was a... permanent thing, that we'd never be alone...So why? What's changed?" She was looking down, and her hair was in her face._

_So she was crying then._

_I sighed. I knew this would be hard, but how could I tell her the truth? That I knew about our child? That I knew what Samuel had done, and said? That I knew he had done more than what he had said?_

_No, it was better she didn't know. It would only make it harder for her to work with him, knowing what he had done. I owed it to her to at least spare her that pain._

_"Well shelia, it's jus' that, I found out that I don' fell fer ya like I did all those years ago, an ya can't even be around when I wan' ya ta be there. So it's best fer all if we jus' went our separate ways, an try ta find our own happiness." I told her the excuse I had practiced in front of my eggs for the past few days, and I was glad that she wasn't looking at me, or I couldn't have done it._

_Her head snapped up, giving me a view of those gorgeous eyes of hers. God I would miss this._

_"If you want more time with me, all you have to do is ask. You don't... you don't have to go this far..." These were the times I loved best, when she stopped being the Devil, and became a woman, with all the emotions of one as well. But this time it was tearing me in two. Just like I knew my next words would hurt us both._

_"I shouldn't have ta ask shelia, you should be there. There's nothing more that needs to be said, we're through. Take care of yerself." I told her and turned around and started walking away._

_"no...No! I won't accept that! What happened to 'We're mated for life. I belong to you just as you belong to me'? What happened to that?" She practically shouted. I knew her well enough, she was trying anything she could to keep what she wanted with her, in this case, me. But I couldn't let myself be dragged back, this was for her own good._

_I stopped, looked over my shoulder, and as coldly as I could drove the final nail into the coffin that was our relationship._

_"What that? Words I said after we screwed for the first time? You thought I meant them? You of all people should know that people say all sorts of lies to others in lust." I turned resolutely forward and continued walking, even when I heard her knees hit the soft earth beneath her feet. I set my jaw and forced myself to fight my instincts when I heard the first of her sobs._

_She was not one to cry often, and even then, it was always silently. To hear her openly weep, It took everything inside me not to run to her, gather her in my arms and tell her everything. To rock her, and kiss her, and swear to her that I would never say such awful words ever again._

_Instead, I kept forward, never once turning back to the one love of my life, as I broke her heart and my own._

~End Flashback~

A sudden drop in temperature is what brought me out of my reverie.

Jack Frost started prattling on about not wanting to be a guardian, and then started insulting us, which set me off.

I'll admit, a few of my comments were below the belt, but I wasn't in the mood. We had Enya, we didn't need him.

I ignored the voice in the back of my head that kept saying '_I_ had Enya'.

Eventually, North took Jack away and I went to Enya.

She was still as beautiful as the day I had met her, though I guess that came with being immortal.

I was a bit wary of approaching her. One time I had left her alone with her thoughts and she started watching a bunch of birds. When I asked her what she was thinking about she had turned to me with a bright happy smile and told me she was imagining baking them all into a pie, alive.

The experience had taught me two things.

One, never leave her alone too long with her thoughts, and two, always be wary of her cooking.

You never know what could be in it.

Just as I was about to ask her what the deal was between her and Frost, Tooth started going haywire. The Tooth Palace was under attack.

Enya volunteered to go with her, and left me to rally the rest of the troops.

I took off, as soon as they left. I had to find North.

Now... Where would he have taken Jack?

V_V_V

**Samuel- The chief angel of the fifth hierarchy of angels of heaven. Often depicted as a skeletal angel with a reapers scythe, he is also called the "Angel of Death" but is more commonly known as "Satan".**

**So Satan and Enya aren't the same person.**

**Hmmmm... So what could a guy like that have to do with anything, and what's this? Enya and Bunny have a child?! What?! Where is it?! Who does it look like?**

**Enya: Why are you asking?! Don't you already know?!**

**Heheh... Nope ^^''**

**Enya: AUGH! You are useless!**

**Am not =P**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review, I would greatly appreciate it. **

******Also, thank you to Uniquely X for reviewing. It made my day! =)**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
